(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, an electronic device having the same, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having spatial limitations solved and reducing electrostatic damage (“ESD”) therein, an electronic device having the display device, and a method of controlling the electronic device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a substitute for heavy and large cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), flat panel displays, such as organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) displays, plasma display panels (“PDPs”), and liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) have been actively developed.
The PDPs display text or images using plasma generated by gas discharge. The OLED displays display text or images using field emission of specific organic materials or polymers. In the LCD, an electric field is generated in a liquid crystal layer interposed between two display panels. The intensity of the electric field is adjusted to control transmittance of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer, thereby obtaining a desired image.
The flat display device, such as an LCD or an OLED display, includes a display panel including pixels having switching elements and display signal lines, a gate driver that supplies gate signals to gate lines among the display signal lines so as to turn on/off the switching elements of the pixels, a gray voltage generator for generating a plurality of gray voltages, a data driver for selecting a voltage corresponding to image data from the gray voltages as a data voltage and applying the data voltage to a data line among the display signal lines, and a signal controller for controlling the above elements.
In addition, electronic devices such as a mobile phone include the display device to display an operational state and result of the electronic device. The electronic device usually includes a microprocessor unit (“MPU”) corresponding to a central processing unit (“CPU”).
As a small display device used for mobile phones, etc., a dual display device having outer and inner display panel parts is being actively developed. The dual display device includes a main display panel mounted at an inner side, a sub-display panel mounted at an outer side, a driving flexible printed circuit film (“FPC”) having wiring for transferring an input signal, and an integration chip for controlling them.
The integration chip receives an image signal and various control signals from the MPU, and various terminals for receiving and outputting the signals are provided to the integration chip and the MPU. However, as the number of terminals increases, space becomes limited, and the electrical device is vulnerable to static electricity.